


Adam n'est pas un lapin

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, comédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: Lawrence et Adam recherchent un restaurant
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & Oc





	Adam n'est pas un lapin

Lawrence et Adam se promenaient dans les rues calmes de la ville. Ce soir, ils fêtaient leurs anniversaires.  
Lawrence avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent manger au restaurant même si Adam préférait faire quelque chose de plus calme chez eux.  
Au final, il avait fini par accepter à condition qu'ils aillent voir un film à la fin de la soirée, choisi par Adam. Évidemment, ce serait un film que Lawrence détesterait.  
Mais avant la torture, il fallait trouver un endroit où manger.  
Lawrence en avait proposé déjà un bon nombre mais tout était toujours trop chic pour Adam.  
Plus les restaurant affluaient, plus le docteur devenait à court d'arguments.  
"Les gens sont très agréables ici.  
\- Je suis pas là pour parler à des inconnus, Lawrence. "  
Adam refusait.  
"Cette endroit est très joli.  
\- Ils vont pas accepter un gars comme moi. Je ne veux pas me faire juger toute la soirée."  
Encore et encore.  
"La salade ici est vraiment bonne.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un putain de lapin ?"  
Lawrence soupira et s'apprêta à aller chercher un autre restaurant mais une voix l'arrêta.  
"Lawrence ?  
\- Peter ?"  
Adam regarda l'inconnu avec soupçon tandis que les deux autres hommes se saluaient chaleureusement.  
"Peter, voici Adam, mon petit copain. Adam, voici Peter, un vieil ami de lycée.  
\- Enchanté, Adam.  
-Hum... Pareil."  
Adam serra maladroitement la main de Peter.  
"Alors vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le coin ?  
\- On fête notre anniversaire et on cherchait un endroit où dîner.  
\- Bah parfait ! Ce restaurant est super !  
\- Oh je le sais, mais Adam, il insistât sur son prénom et le regarda, ne le trouve pas assez convaincant."  
Adam esquiva son regard. Il voulait juste passer une soirée tranquille avec Lawrence, pas faire le tour de la ville et parler avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas.  
"Vous savez, reprit Peter, ma femme est moi avons prévu de dîner ici. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ? Histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Et come ça, Lawrence, tu pourras rencontrer ma femme et nous pourrons faire plus humble connaissance, Adam !  
\- Est-ce que c'est pour mieux nous proposer un plan à quatre ?  
\- ADAM !"  
Lawrence lui tapa le bras avec le coude mais Peter rigola.  
"Non, non mon cher ! Un dîner, rien de plus. Je vous le promet !  
\- Tu supporteras de te transformer en lapin pour la soirée, Adam ?  
\- Si ça peux te faire plaisir..."  
Après l'arrivé de la femme de Peter, les quatre individus entrèrent dans le restaurant.  
"Alors, trésor, prêt à souffrir le martyre ?  
\- Rigole, rigole... Mais crois-moi, tu crieras bien plus que moi."  
Adam se rapprocha de l'oreille de Lawrence et chuchota :  
"Je te parle pas du cinéma, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."  
Il l'embrassa rapidement et rejoignit l'autre couple.  
Finalement, la soirée allait être meilleure que prévue.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi disponible sur : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620113308637413376/adam-nest-pas-un-lapin-arrow25-saw-movies  
> Le challenge : https://katie-girl-2.tumblr.com/post/156146388188/otp-drabble-challenge


End file.
